If I Was a Rich Girl
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Brittany is a downtown girl who works at a country club, Alex is an uptown guy who's parents own the country club. To get the guy of her dreams  Brittany pretends to be something she's not, a rich girl


_If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na na na na na na…_

"See I'd have all the money in the world if I was wealthy giiiiiiirl…" Brittany sang and danced around the restaurant with the song still playing on he iPod. Little did she know her Co-workers, Erika and Carmen were standing there laughing at her.

"All the riches baby, wont mean anything. All the riches baby won't bring what your love can bring."

Carmen burst out laughing as she watched the preppy blonde girl dance while mopping the floor. She walked over to Brittany and took the earphones out.

"_Chica_, you need to stop." She said still laughing at Brittany's performance.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" Brittany complained

Erika laughed and said "We were enjoying that too, but it was just too funny."

Brittany laughed too "Is my dancing that horrible?" she asked.

"Uh yeah" Carmen and Erika said in unison.

Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to clean the floor. Her friends thought they were _so _funny.

"Oh come on, Brit Brat were just messin' with you" Erika said

Carmen wiped the tables and said "Yeah girl; don't trip."

Brittany sighed "The restaurant was so packed today."

"Well it's the first day of summer vacation, and rich parents decided to bring their rich kids to the country club with them; get ready ladies because it's going to be like this for the next 3 months." Carmen warned.

"Oh joy, more work for us." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Yeah we have to wait on snooty booty parents _and_ their rotten kids all summer; talk about fun." Erika grumbled

"Don't worry _Chica's_ hopefully summer will go so fast."

After what seemed like hours the girls finished cleaning up the place, and wasted no time getting to the apartment building they all lived in.

"Alright this is my stop; I'll see girls tomorrow morning." Erika said tiredly as she hugged them both before getting out of the elevator.

"So you're ready for a big day tomorrow, Blondie?" Carmen asked Brittany.

"Uh no, and besides your blonde too,"

"Correction _mamacita _only the top of my hair is _strawberry _blonde and the rest is my natural black."

Brittany and Carmen heard the elevator ding.

"Well I've gotta go, see you tomorrow" Brittany said giving Carmen a hug.

"Bye _Chica_"

Brittany walked into the apartment she shared with Serena and her nephew, Aaron.

"REENA I'm home." Brittany called. She turned around and saw Serena in her security guard uniform holding Aaron.

"You're going to work now?" Brittany asked.

Serena sat Aaron down on the couch then put her jacket on. "Yeah, they need me working the nightshift. Can you make sure Aaron get's to bed, he doesn't want to go to sleep."

Brittany looked at Aaron who was playing with a scarf "Oh he doesn't now does he?" She asked. Brittany went to the couch and started tickling the two year old.

"So can you get him to bed?" Serena asked.

Brittany, who was still tickling Aaron, said "Sure"

Serena smiled at the two before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Well kiddo; I guess it's just you and me." Brittany said while she stopped tickling the giggling boy.

He put his arms up and said "Bwe, up"

Brittany laughed and picked him up. "Okay time to go night-night"

Aaron shook his head. "No" he said while pouting and looking at Brittany with pleading brown eyes.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes…huh?"

Brittany laughed and put the dark haired boy in his crib.

Aaron yawned and said "No night-night" and right away he was sound a sleep.

The next morning Brittany got ready for work. She heard Serena making coffee in the kitchen, she also heard her yelling for some reason at someone about something, but she didn't know who, what, and why. She let her curiosity get the best of her and walked into the kitchen.

As she got in the kitchen she saw Serena on the phone. She was in her regular clothes and her face was cherry red and her right hand was clutching the phone and her left hand was balled up into a fist.

"I'm tired of having the same fight with you every two days, Zach"

At that moment Brittany not only knew who Serena was yelling at, but she also knew why. Zach is Serena's hot headed ex-boyfriend that got her knocked up when she was in college, then just left her while he moved on with his pathetic life. Now that his dumb ass just figured out people can get checks from the government if they're unemployed and have a kid, he wants file for full custody over Aaron.

"…Idiot, you don't have a job, you can't hire a lawyer." Serena sneered over the phone.

"…DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP; YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!"

"I'm not letting you take my son just so you can get a check every month."

"…Correction I _used_ to want you to be part of Aaron's life, a part of it, not take the place of his mother."

"…I'm not letting you take my son."

"...NO HE'S ONLY MY SON, AND DON'T CALL HERE ANYMORE." With that Serena hung up the phone.

"Do you believe that stupid son of a-"

"SERENA" Brittany exclaimed "Calm down"

Serena shook her blonde head. "I can't calm down when that bastard is trying to take my son away from me. I am not gonna let him do this."

"Serena, Zach is a guy with no job, no money, and he has a record; he's not getting full custody of Aaron"

"He might get a good lawyer" Serena said in a worried voice.

"Did you hear me when I said 'no money'?" Brittany asked jokingly

Serena laughed. "You're probably right."

Brittany smiled "Good, now I have to meet Carmen and Erika in the lobby. Bye sis" Brittany said walking out the door.

The country club restaurant was oh so packed, as Carmen predicted. Luckily Erika had 3 five hour energy's in her pocket.

"Hey _Chica_, table 4 needs you." Carmen said she passed by Brittany who was just finishing taking a tables orders.

"Kay" was all Brittany's response. As Brittany made her way to table she stopped in her tracks as she saw a guy walk through the doors. Not just any guy, a god. He was so perfect. Brittany just wanted to run over to him and feel his straight dirty blonde hair and gaze into his sea blue eyes while feeling his beautiful face. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach was doing flips, and she felt her face turning red. She knew it was crazy, but she believed this was love at first sight.

Authors Note: **YEAH, I'M BACK BABY!**


End file.
